The Two Mermaids
by arondight2016
Summary: A Crossover within The Little Mermaid from two different worlds (1989 and 1992). Requested by retromania. When Ariel meets with Princess Lena for the first time, their adventure journeys beyond the sea. Will they find their true love and give anything to be with them? Find out!
1. Prologue

** After finishing the PATC story, by request of retromania, I'm now starting an alternate crossover universe called The Two Mermaids. Hope you enjoy! **

In the vast world above, most would say that it is a wonderful place to be in, but to others, true magic lies under the sea. Within the deep blue waters resides a beautiful kingdom of Atlantica. King Triton and his seven daughter wait patiently for the neighboring kingdom. They were planning to throw a surprise party for the youngest daughter of the Mer-King: Princess Lena. When the neighboring kingdom came to pass, King Triton and her daughters bowed in respect of the family.

"We welcome you to the beautiful kingdom of Atlantica," King Triton greeted.  
"Much obliged," the Mer-King replied.  
"Shall I provide you and your daughters the grand tour of the castle?"  
"Of course."

While all of them started to follow, Princess Lena stopped for a moment. As if by magic, she started to hear a melodious song throughout the sea. That particular voice belonged to King Triton's youngest daughter: Ariel. While turning aside, her trusty assistant Fink noticed her direction changing.

"Princess Lena," a dolphin called.  
"Did you hear that, Fink?"  
"Hear what?"  
"It sounds like music. I got to find the source of it!"  
"Oh, boy. Would you abandon your family here while searching for something that may not exist?"  
"Don't worry, Fink. We'll find out where it's coming from and then, we'll go to Father before you know it."

She started to swim towards the owner of the voice, leaving poor Fink behind.

"Oh, why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to go so well?"  
"While he started to follow Princess Lena, she noticed a mermaid with hair as red and flowing like the sea.  
"That must be Princess Ariel, King Triton's youngest daughter." Fink replied.  
"Ariel? She has a beautiful voice."  
"Alright. We found the voice, now, let's go back with your family-"  
"Where's she going?"

Fink glanced to the side and noticed Ariel and her assistance swimming away from the castle and towards the deep ocean. Princess Lena started to follow, but Fink grasped her fins with his beak.

"Oh, no. We are not following them."  
"Come on, Fink. They could get in trouble if we don't follow."  
"But Princess..."  
"Please? For my birthday present?"

Though Fink would've put his fin down and stated no, she pleaded with her pretty eyes and pouty lips. Knowing that he couldn't resist, the dolphin sighed in defeat.

"Why do you always talk me into this?"

With joy, Princess Lena hugged Fink in her way of saying thanks and followed the youngest princess and her friend behind. Within that moment, the journey of the two royal mermaids had just begun.


	2. Fathoms Below

Chapter One

In the quiet ocean, a boat sails towards the neighboring kingdom. Prince Eric, a cousin to Prince Stefan, travels along the coast to surprise him as his birthday present. While sailing, the sailors starts to sing a harmonious tune to entertain themselves.

 _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho! Look out, lad. A mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below."_

While they worked on their duties, Prince Eric glanced at the ocean ahead with his dog, Max.

"Isn't this great?" he asked his butler, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..."

He took a deep breath of the air and smiled.

"Perfect day to be at sea."  
"Oh, yes..." his butler replied sickly, "...delightful."

Prince Eric noticed his sailor struggling with tying the sail rope securely. With no hesitation, Eric lend a hand and helped out.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." a sailor stated, "King Triton must be in a friendly type mood."  
"King Triton?" asked the curious prince.  
"Why, ruler of the Mer-people, lad." another explained while tossing fish to the side. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."  
"Mer-people..."Eric's butler stated in disbelief. " Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. "  
"But it ain't nonsense," the sailor argued, "it's the truth. I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live."

While he waved the fish all around the butler, the fish slipped out of his grasped, slapped the butler and fell back into the water. Though the fish was content and relieved to be back in the ocean, he swam into the depths of the ocean to go to Atlantica's concert in honor of the neighboring kingdom. While fish and Mer-people sat in their seats, a royal fanfare starts to emerge.

"His royal highness, King Triton and his guests of honor!" a seahorse announced.

As the seahorse finished his announcements, Triton enters dramatically with his dolphin chariot with his guests. With his staff, the king of Atlantica waved his power towards the center of the lanterns to light the concert hall. When the lights shined, the merpeople cheered with delight.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" continued the seahorse.

As he finished his announcement, a small crab entered in with his goldfish chariot. Though Sebastian didn't get much of a dramatic entrance than the king, he still was treated with respect. However, as he was greeting his fans, the goldfish started to lose control and run towards an earshot of the king.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." King Triton replied.  
"Your majesty," Sebastian bragged with a chuckle, "this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters-they will be spectacular."

When he stated that, his fish started to go ahead, allowing him to almost fall towards the ground. While regaining his position, King Triton started to lean towards him to ensure of his pleasant surprise.

"Yes, and especially my little Ariel."  
"Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice." Sebastian claims as he leads his goldfish towards his spot.

When he was out of the King's earshot, the instruments started to tune up.

"If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while..." he muttered under his breath.

When the composer came to his position with the music stand, the concert went spectacular as he predicted. The Mer-King smiled with his neighboring king's daughters, but it came in an abrupt halt when he noticed that only six were at presence. He started to rage when he heard a shocking gasp in the platform. When he glanced, the six mermaids who sang perfectly, noticed that the seventh wasn't at her position either. Sebastian shook in his shell as he noticed Triton's staff was glowing.

"Ariel!" King Triton roared.

The mermaid that Lena and Fink followed entered in a specific range of sunken ships, one of which they never been in before. Lena never realized that this particular mermaid appreciated things from the world above.

"Ariel, wait for me!" a yellow and blue tropical fish called from a distance.  
"Flounder, hurry up." encouraged the princess.

Flounder started to swim as fast as his fins could carry him, but seemed exhausted.

"You know I can't swim that fast." he complained.  
"There it is." Ariel pointed out, ignoring the complaints of her fish friend. "Isn't it fantastic?"  
"Yeah... sure... it - it's great. Now let's get outta here." he whined.

Before he was able to swim away, Ariel grasped his tail.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" inquired the princess.  
"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err... it looks - damp in there. Yeah." Flounder lied, " And I think I may be coming down with something."

While the two started to go towards the ship, Lena started to follow behind. However, she was stopped by Fink when he grasped her tail.

"Oh no, you don't." he responded, "we're not allowed in there."  
"Why not, Fink?"  
"We don't know if it's safe to be in there. What if there were monsters in there that could attack you?"  
"That's what you're here for."  
"I'm a dolphin, Lena, not a shark."  
"I mean, you can be able to stop the shark by distracting him."  
"You mean to say that I'll be the bait."  
"That's right."  
"No way."  
"Then that proves that you are not the famous Fink my father hired you to be."  
"Aw, come on, Lena. We have to go back. The king will be furious that we're gone and I'll be out of a job because of this."  
"That's the plan." Lena stated as she started to swim towards the ship.  
"Princess Lena, wait."

While Fink trailed behind her, she tried to find the two around the ship and heard the familiar voices inside the ship.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Ariel replied.  
"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it? "  
"I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will."  
"Scuttle?" Lena asked.  
"What was that?" Flounder asked, "Did you hear something?"

When Lena glanced nearby, she noticed a figurine roaming about.

"Who-who are you?" Lena asked.

The figure glanced towards her as she towards it. Slowly, the beast came towards her which started to scare her. When she finally noticed what the creature was, Lena screamed in horror.

"Shark!"

Lena quickly swam inside the ship, causing her identity to be noticed. When she came across Ariel and Flounder, they too were being chased by a shark as well. Though they barely had time to introduce themselves, the two princesses and the fish started to flee towards the porthole.

"Oh no," Flounder replied in fear as he started to get stuck.

With much push, both Ariel and Lena got Flounder unstuck and started to split up. Ariel intended to distract the sharks as much as possible while Lena and Flounder tried to find safety. Ariel was able to lead one of the sharks in a cave and was successfully been rescued by Fink.

"Thank you," Ariel complimented.  
"You're welcome." Fink replied, "Have you seen-"

His question was interrupted when he heard a scream. Both Ariel and Fink glanced towards the sound and noticed the second shark trailing towards Flounder and Lena. When Flounder was knocked out from the board, he sunk towards the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Oh my. Hang on!" Lena called.

When Lena was close towards Flounder, she grasped him by the hole of the anchor. As she glanced upward, the shark was close to its prey. With one move, Lena pulled Flounder to the other side of the hole, allowing the shark to have his head stuck in the anchor hole.

"Whew." Lena sighed in relief. "That was a close one."  
"You big bully." Flounder stated to the shark.

While he blew a raspberry to the shark, it snapped at him. Though it barely missed, Flounder was scared as he could be.

"Flounder, you really are a guppy." Ariel remarked as she and Fink came nearby.  
"I am not!" Flounder defended.  
"Flounder, eh? Cute name."  
"Huh?"

When he turned aside, Flounder was in the presence of a blonde mermaid with pearls on her head.

"Who are you?" Flounder asked.  
"I'm Lena." answered Lena.  
"Hi Lena."  
"Hi, I'm Ariel." Princess Ariel greeted.  
"Nice to meet you Ariel. It seems you have already met my friend, Fink." Lena remarked  
"The assistant of Princess Lena." Fink concluded.  
"Princess?" Ariel asked, "why would a princess be out here of all places?"  
"I...I actually followed you behind to see what you were up to and I seem to be interested in your findings from the world above."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I want to know about them too. Will you tell me?"  
"Actually, we're meeting up with Scuttle. I'm sure he can tell you about it."  
"Great."  
"No, Lena. We have to go back." Fink argued.  
"Aw, just a few more minutes?" begged the blonde mermaid. "Please?"

When he glanced in her deep blue eyes, the dolphin sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Only a few minutes."  
"Yay! Lead us to this Scuttle, Ariel!"

With such happiness, Ariel started to lead her new friends and Flounder to Scuttle's island.


	3. Sea Witches

Chapter Two

When the two mermaids swim up towards the shore, a seagull who sat in a sunken ship bird's nest was messing with a familiar telescope. Princess Lena noticed how interesting the world must be above the waters, but was unsure of any humans around their area.

"Scuttle!" Ariel called.  
"Whoa," the seagull yelled. "Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin' kid?"

When he lowered his telescope, the bird was shocked of the speed.

"Scuttle, look what we found!"  
"Yeah," Flounder replied. "we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy."  
""Human stuff, huh?" Scuttle replied. "Lemme see."

As he started to lower the anchor, the clumsy bird fell with it. Lena started to chuckle at his clumsiness that caught his attention completely.

"And who might you be?"  
"Scuttle, this is my friend, Lena."  
"Hi there."  
"Pleasure to meet you. And what about this dolphin here?"  
"I'm Vinc."  
"Nice to meet you. Now then. Let's see what you got in here."

Scuttle went deep inside the bag, glancing at different kinds of items. When he noticed a human fork in the bag, Scuttle picked it up and observed it a bit.

"What? What is it?"  
"It's a dinglehopper!"

Lena, Ariel, and Flounder glanced at it carefully. Vinc, on the other hand, wasn't amused of the discovery.

"Humans use these little babies..." Scuttle explained, "to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"  
"A dinglehopper!" Lena and Ariel replied.  
"What about that one?" Flounder asked as he pointed at the human pipe.  
"This? I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" Scuttle declared.  
"Gee. I wonder what could it be." Vinc muttered in his breath.  
"It's a banded, bulbous - snarfblat."

The girls stared at it as if it was a rare item.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day." Scuttle explained as he stared at Vinc directly, "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me."

As Scuttle intended to blow on the pipe, Ariel started to put two and two together.

"Music?" Lena recalled.  
"Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me." Ariel stressed while grabbing the dinglehopper in her bag.  
"Wait. The concert was today?"  
"That explains why you two were here. We were suppose to welcome you guys to our fair kingdom."  
"Now, you know why I wanted her to come back."  
"I'm sorry." she replied as she grabbed the snarfblat, "We got to go."

As they started to swim towards Atlantica, Lena turned around and waved at the seagull.

"Thank you, Scuttle."  
"Anytime."

While the two princesses and fish friends raced towards the castle, two hidden eels appear in the shadows. With their two yellow eyes, it started to glow. What they were doing was being the eyes of the monstrous sea witch known to all Atlantica: Ursula.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we?" an elderly mermaid replied.  
"Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah!" Ursula stated with such disgust.  
"I know you don't like King Triton, darling, for as you may recall during MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace of Mermania."  
"Yes, but now, look at us - wasted away to practically nothing - banished, exiled, and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate."  
"Now don't worry. We'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough."  
"Fine. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you two to keep an extra close watch on these pretty little mermaids there. They may be the key to Triton's undoing."  
"Those mermaids? They're nothing to us."  
"You don't know King Triton very well, Cassandra."  
"And you think I don't know about Poseidon's daughter? She's only a curious girl that would do anything to get what she wants. I've seen it before."  
"Hm. If they are willing to get whatever they want, there's something worth while that could get us the kingdom back."

While she swam away to collect items for a potion, Cassandra only sighed in disbelief.

"Don't worry, daughter. We'll have our chance again soon."


	4. World Above

While Flounder and Vinc waited outside the throne room, they weren't sure what the outcome would be. Both King Triton and Lena's father Poseidon sat in the throne room, disciplining their two youngest daughters.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you two young ladies." King Triton sighed.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry." Ariel apologized. "I just forgot."  
"As a result of your careless behavior-" Poseidon stated  
"Careless and reckless behaviour!" Sebastian added.  
"- the entire celebration was, er -" King Triton continued.  
"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed!" Sebastian interrupted as he swam towards Ariel. "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you two, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Lena, who was watching this event, couldn't stand Ariel being punished for something she did.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Lena defended.  
"Explain." Poseidon demanded.  
"Well - first, uh...this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't. Then, when all hope was gone, Vinc came and defeated the shark before he could finish us off in a cave."  
"That may explain why you were gone, but that doesn't explain why you were late for the celebration."  
"Well, we tried to get back here, but we came across a sea creature that was telling us about things they found and the world above and-"  
"World above? You two went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"  
"Nothing happened, daddy." Ariel implied.  
"How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!" Triton declared.  
"Barbarians, sire?" asked Lena.  
"Dangerous creatures. Do you think we want to see our youngest daughters snared by some fish-eater's hook?"  
"I'm not a child anymore, daddy. I'm only sixteen-" Ariel proclaimed  
"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady." Triton argued. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

Lena could only watch in fear of seeing King Triton talking with his daughter like this. Though she had been to Atlantica only once, the mermaid princess could realize that the two didn't see eye to eye on anything.

"And I am never, **NEVER** to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" ordered the Sea King.

Ariel, with tears streaming down her face, couldn't agree to what her father said. She turned aside and swam from the throne room. Lena could only stand there, not knowing what to do.

"Please excuse me." Lena apologized as she left the room as well.

King Triton and Poseidon sat at their thrones, pondering on their two children's mishaps. Lena had just left the castle throne to find Vinc, Ariel, and Flounder. When she did, Ariel was preparing to leave the kingdom to her secret hideout.

"Are you alright, Ariel?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." She lied.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you and your dad don't go so well."  
"Daddy's a bit overprotective."  
"Aren't all dads?"  
"True."  
"So... where are you going?"  
"Out of here."  
"Not forever, I hope?"  
"No. Just to my hideout."  
"Ooh! May I see it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Please?"  
"Now, Lena," Vinc ensured, "we promised to stay with your father."  
"We promised to be back when we found out of the sound." Corrected Lena. "I never mentioned staying with Daddy. Besides, I want to learn all about the princess. This would be a great time to do so."  
"Oh. Why can't I talk you out of getting into trouble?"

Within those moments, Lena and Vinc started to follow Ariel and Flounder towards their hideout. However, they didn't know at that moment, another creature followed behind them. When the four reached their destination, Ariel escorted them inside their cave to see what lies inside. As she viewed the beauty, she couldn't believe the treasures Ariel contained. From the bottom of the cave to the top of the entrance, there were various items that Ariel and Flounder treasured for all time.

"This is amazing!" Lena replied in such awe.  
"You collected all of these, Princess?" Vinc asked.  
"We did," Flounder corrected.  
"But," Ariel continued, "I don't see things the way my dad does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad."  
"Have you shown him these things before, Ariel?"  
"No. I fear that due to humans being barbarians in his eyes, he doesn't trust them."  
"Oh."  
"What about you? Does your father fear them as well?"  
"I don't think he likes it when I would be spotted by a human. They say that our immortality is a rare item that they would kill to be immortal. However, I am fascinated of seeing what it's like up there. Why, I would dream of meeting my prince someday."  
"Well, if you go, I hope to see it with you."  
"Same."

As Lena smiled a happy smile, they knew that their friendship has started to blossomed. However, it was cut short when a large commotion had erupted from a distant. The two mermaids glanced towards the direction, seeing a small red crustacean crab dangling on some of the human items.

"Sebastian!?" Ariel stated in shock.  
"Oh dear." Lena replied softly.  
"Ariel, Princess Lena - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?"  
"That's just my collection." Ariel replied.  
"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. **IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-** "  
"Please don't tell him, Sebastian, sir." begged Lena.  
"Daddy would never understand if you tell him." Ariel added.  
"Ariel, you two are under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink."

While he talked, both Lena and Ariel noticed something dark passing through the sea above. Not knowing that on the exact same moment, their fates would intermingle within each other. The first to follow the item passing their way was Ariel. When she reached the top, their worlds would change their lives forever.


	5. Storm

*** **What you are about to read are several POVs between the two princesses and princes. Though this may not be perfect, please assure that this is my first time trying this out. Without further or do, please enjoy.** ***

Chapter 4

When Ariel and Lena reached on top of the surface, they noticed that sparks of light shining towards the sky. It surprised them at the least but amazed by its beauty.

"It's...beautiful!"  
"I've never been able to see magical sparks in Mermania before."  
"And what is that thing? A human boat?"  
"I think it is."  
"Ariel, what-what are you-" Sebastian began, but was interrupted by the sparks flying towards the sky, "Jumpin' jellyfish!"  
"I need to see this!" Ariel stated as she swam towards the boat.  
"Right behind you." Lena agreed.

While the two swam towards the boat, Sebastian was shocked at this event. If the two mermaids were caught by the humans, there would be a war between humans and merpeople.

"Princess, Ariel! Please come back!"

Though they were just coming near the area, Ariel was able to climb up on the boat easily. Lena, on the other hand, was not so lucky. When she was about to reach the top, her hand slipped, allowing herself to fall towards the water.

"Lena!" Ariel said as she glanced towards the water.

Expected to follow her, the music on board started to capture her attention. Instead, she continued climbing towards the top to see what is inside.

'I hope she's alright.' thought Ariel as she finally reached her destination.

*** Lena's POV ***

I started to glance towards the world above. Though it wasn't easy to climb on those steps, my hands slipped so terribly that I fell down to the sea.

"I need to get back up there and see what's going on up there, but how?"

Suddenly, as I had prepared to go towards the surface again, something has caught my attention.

'Oh. What's that?' I asked as I swim towards the direction.

When I look inside, I notice a dark-haired man who was walking towards a particular room.

'Wha- A human? I've never seen a human this close before.'  
"I hope that Stefan would be ready for this party tonight." the man replied as he walked towards the door.  
'Stephan?' I asked myself as I followed along quietly.

When he stopped for a moment, I hid from his sight to see what's going on. He knocked on a particular door, but there was no response. The man started to enter inside, not allowing me to see what's going on down there.

'I have to find out who this Stephan is.' I encouraged myself as I swam towards the room itself.

Though I prevented myself to be seen by a human, I continued to watch as I noticed the boy and Prince Stephan. However, when I glanced at Stephan, he was everything I ever dreamed he would be.

"Hey, Stephan. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Come on. You can't be sad on your birthday."  
"It's not my birthday that's causing my depression, Eric."  
"It's not?"  
"It's about my engagement. Why do I need to be engaged to someone I've never met? Wouldn't it be nice to just meet the one?"  
"I get you. When I went to Glauerhaven, I didn't fall for the princess there. Though it was my father's dying wish to take his crown and marry a princess, I just haven't found one yet either."  
"But how will I know if she's the one?"  
"You'll know. It'll hit you, like lightning."  
"I guess..."  
"Come on. Grigsby would be mad if we don't go up there."  
"Go on ahead," Stephan answered. "I'll meet you there in a minute."

Eric then left Stephan alone, allowing him to ponder. Lena glanced towards in the mirror to prevent herself from being seen.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself as he glanced at the floor.  
'Poor human.' I thought to myself. 'If only I can make him smile.'

*** Ariel's POV ***

I had made it to the top of the ship's ladder to see what was lying above the area. From what my eyes could see, many humans were playing music, dancing, singing. It was something I could never have imagined. However, it was short-lived when I noticed a dog barking. If the dog knew if I was near, then my whole existence would be over. However, as I turned to see if he was out of sight, he was panting lightly and licked me in the face.

"Max, here boy!" called out a voice.

The dog in question ran towards its owner. Though I never been liked by a land animal before, it was something that I would cherish. However, when I glanced at the owner of Max, my heart bloomed like a coral blossom in the sea. He was nothing like I have ever seen before. However, as I heard noises below, I realized my friend was just getting back on the steps of the boat.

"Sorry for not going after you."  
"It's alright. As long I wasn't hurt, you don't need to apologize."  
"I have never seen humans this close before, have you?"  
"No."  
"That black haired one's handsome, isn't he?"

When Lena glanced towards him, she spoke not a word. However, the music came to an abrupt halt when a tall man entered on deck.

"Silence. It is now my honor and privilege to allow our prestige Prince's cousin with his birthday present."  
"Grisby. You shouldn't have done that for me."  
"I know."

Within a few minutes, two of the sailors handed him a present. While he opened the gift, it was a royal crest watch. Though it wasn't his best, it was the thought that count. The party continued onward, allowing the princesses observed their princes. Suddenly, they heard a thunderclap from a distance.

"Hurricane's a-coming'!" a sailor called out, "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

With such rush, the sailors and Prince Eric started to prepare for the storm coming near their range.

"Cousin Stephan," called Eric, "go down to the cabin while we handle things here. It's going to be a rough ride."  
"Of course, cousin. Keep this ship safe."  
"I will."

As the storm started to go through, both Lena and Ariel tried their best to be able to hold on to the ship. Vinc, Flounder, and Sebastian started to go towards the ship, but the storm swallowed them deep in the sea. Ariel and Lena were also swept towards the ocean but went towards the ship to see what was happening. Thinking that the storm was the worse possibility, a thunderbolt had struck towards one of the sails of the ship.

"Look out!" warned Prince Eric as the ship rammed towards the rocks.

Though the ship stood still, all the sailors and other members were all sent overboard. While each of the members tried to grasp for air, a small boat saved each of them miraculously. However, as they started to count, they noticed two were missing: Prince Stephan and Prince Eric's dog Max. Meanwhile, as Prince Stephan tried to exit the cabin as much as possible, but the door was locked. As he was about to escape through the window, he heard a fainting bark still on the ship.

"Max?"

With much strength, he finally opened the door of the cabin and tried to go towards Max's bark. He then noticed Eric entering the ship to rescue Max.

"Eric!"

When he walked towards him, Stephan then heard a crack coming from the sails. As quick as a flash, Eric pushed him away to ensure that he didn't get squished by the firestick. Both him and Stephan tried to run towards Max's help. While they ran towards the sea side of the deck, Eric's foot was stuck on the board. Stephan, who didn't want to leave his cousin behind, tried his best to help him get unstuck. Just when they were on their way to freedom, an explosion occurred on the ship, leaving both two princesses scared. Lena, who swam towards the ship, noticed two other figures holding on to two different boards.

"Ariel, help me out here!" she cried out.  
"Are they alright?" asked Ariel.  
"I don't know, but we need to get them on land fast. They won't last long if they stay on the water."

With all her strength, she carried Stephan, who was unconscious towards the nearest land, while Ariel was getting Eric. Though the storm was raging on, they both hoped that the two princes would survive until morning.


	6. Love at First Sight

**** Happy Valentines Day, viewers! Here's a chapter for you! ****

Chapter 5

As both of the girls reached the beachside, both Ariel and Lena laid beside the princes all night. The following morning, as Lena fell asleep, Scuttle flew towards them.

"Are they..." she asked, "dead?"  
"It's hard to say." Scuttle responded.

While he checked on Eric, Ariel noticed Lena holding Stephan's hand. Though it seemed beautiful and sweet, she knew this will not last long. Suddenly, she heard a gasp of air from Eric. Though he was beautiful to look upon, she couldn't help but fall in love with a human being.

" _What would I give to live where you are?_ " she sang beautifully, " _What would I pay_  
 _To stay here beside you?"_

While she sang her song to Eric, both Sebastian, Flounder, and Vinc made it towards the shore. Hearing Ariel singing, Sebastian and Vinc noticed the two sea princesses holding and staying near a human being. With such shock, both of the sea creatures dropped their jaws, which allowed Scuttle to close them back up again. Lena woke up from her beautiful music and started to join in with her hand still on towards Stephan's.

" _Where would we walk? Where would we run?_ _If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and we could be part of your world._ "

As their song end, the sun shone brightly on the prince's faces they could see the two heroine's faces barely. Though their moments would've lasted, bells started to ring from a distance. A dog's bark and humans were coming close from a distance.

"We must go," Lena replied to Ariel.

Within a few seconds, they disappeared into the ocean. The only exception of seeing them was Max, Eric's loyal dog.

"Are you alright, sirs?" a young woman asked.  
"You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you Eric?" stated Grigsby rhetorically.

As Eric regain his conscious, he then recalled the two girls from earlier.

"Two girls... rescued us..." Eric recalled. "They were... singing... One had the most... beautiful voice..."  
"Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater."  
"We need to get them in the castle." the young woman recommended, "They do need to regain their strengths for the night."  
"Very well, madam. Come along, Max."

While the two started to walk away, Lena and Ariel watched them from a distance. Before they could continue following them, Sebastian, Flounder, and Vinc had finally caught up with them.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened," Sebastian suggested, "The sea king will never know."  
"If you won't tell, Sebastian, then I won't tell King Poseidon. I don't want him to cause eruption with his daughter and bond with the kingdom." Vinc promised.  
"Fine, let's go, Ariel and Princess."

When they started to sink back towards the sea, Ariel glanced back towards Eric one last time.

"I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Someday we'll be part of your world."

She knew in her heart her and Eric will meet again someday. While she returned back towards the sea, two suspicious characters were watching the entire scene from a distance.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The children are in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince!" Ursula chuckled. "Their daddies will LOVE that."  
"Though I do wonder, Ursula," Cassandra responded, "Would King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl or King Poseidon's child make a charming addition to your little garden?"

Both chuckled evilly to this heinous crime as they knew that their plans were coming together. Days had passed and the Kingdom of Atlantica had noticed some changes between the two. Lena was more silent than others but spent more time with Ariel than Vinc. Ariel, on the other fin, seemed to be more obvious with her singing to oneself. Most of Ariel's siblings knew those signs, but the two kings seemed unsure of their differences.

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows." Vinc replied.  
"But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Sebastian worried.

Though it was hard for both Vinc and Sebastian to keep secrets, Ariel and Lena were thinking of their princes. With such giggling in their hearts, Lena thought of an idea.

"We got to see them again. Tonight."  
"Great idea. I bet Scuttle knows where they live."  
"Oh, no you don't, Lena." Vinc reassured, "I'm not going to let you go up there when you got in trouble with your father last time."  
"We'll swim towards his castle," Lena continued.  
"Then Flounder will splash around to get their attention." Ariel agreed, "Then-"  
"Down here is your home." Sebastian snapped. "Listen, princesses..."

He then started to lecture, explaining the pros and cons of the world above. Meanwhile, Flounder came nearby and convinced the girls from a distance to follow him. With happiness in their eyes, both Lena and Ariel swam quietly when Sebastian wasn't looking. Vinc, who noticed them moving, followed behind him, leaving poor Sebastian behind.

"...Do you understand what I am saying, princesses?" finished Sebastian.

Expecting to hear a response, all he could hear was silence.

"Ariel? Princess?"

When they looked, no two princesses or Vinc was around.

"One of these days, some one's gonna nail those girl's fins to the floor."

As he sighed in defeat, he suddenly heard a voice calling him. When he turned around, there was one of Triton's seahorses.

"Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from Poseidon."  
"Poseidon?"  
"He wants you to see him and the Sea King right away. It's about Ariel and Lena."  
'They know?' he thought in such shock.

How? He hadn't told a soul about their adventure in the above world and Vinc mentioned nothing to Poseidon. Wondering what it could be, he swam towards the throne room, expecting the meeting of the two royal kings of the sea.


	7. Fights

Chapter 7

Both Lena and Ariel entered inside Ariel's cave to see what Flounder wanted to share. As they slowly entered inside, something within was shining as bright as the sun. To a surprise, Lena started to smile widely. It was the royal crest watch Prince Stephan dropped during the storm, lying on top of the statue of Prince Eric. What they never realized was when they were about to share the second present, the storm brew loudly. With such smiles in their eyes and heart, both Lena and Ariel were holding on to the presents Flounder offered them. However, their smiles dimmed when a figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Daddy?!" Ariel shockingly respond.  
"What is your father doing here?" Lena asked while hiding the watch behind her.  
"We have considered you to be understanding mermaids. We have set rules for the both of you, but instead, you two had disobeyed."  
"But daddy-"  
"Is it true you rescued humans from drowning?"

Shocked of this information, Lena wondered if Vinc told on their parents about this information.

"Contact between humans and the merpeople are strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that. You should have told Princess Lena about that!"  
"But they would've died."  
"One less human to worry about."  
"How would you know about that? You don't know him."  
"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same."

As he talked bad about the humans, it seemed terrible for Ariel. Though it looks like she was taking this hard, Lena started to stand in front of the king.

"If you care less about your daughter falling in love, then-"  
"What?!"

She then covered her mouth for a moment, realizing what she just said. Ariel glared at her with a surprised look in her eyes.

"If you expect us to understand your consequences, then you are out of your mind!" Triton stormed, "He's a human, Ariel!"  
"I don't care."  
"Very well, if you cannot understand through words, then actions shall let you understand."

With his Trident on his hand, the magic started to glow as the items around the cave started to destroy all around them. Ariel was shocked at this and pleaded her father to stop this at once. Lena, who blamed herself for this matter, stood there shocked as well. Suddenly, the Trident was aimed towards the two gifts from the princes. Since Ariel and Lena noticed it, they saw Triton fire the magic towards their treasures. Once it was gone, Ariel had enough and teared up. Finally, when all was said and done, Triton knew it was hard for her to take in, but left without saying another word.

"Ariel-" Lena started.  
"Just go away." interrupted Ariel in tears.

With such despair, Lena swam away from Ariel, bumping into Vinc and Sebastian outside.

"What did you two do?" Lena replied.  
"It was an accident." Sebastian explained. "The kings wanted to know if you two were in love and I blew it."  
"Sebastian, you promised! Now look what you've done!"

In such pain, she swam away from the place. Though she did feel guilty for telling Triton the truth, she swam towards the castle to explain her issues to the sea kings. However, as she was halfway there, two eels were moving towards her slowly with a smile on their faces.

"Hello, child. You seem to have a serious problem." Flotsam replied as he and Jetsam circled around her.  
"Problem?" Lena asked.  
"Yes. If only there was something we can do to help you," Jetsam continued.  
"Who are you two?" Lena asked  
"Don't be scared of us." Flotsam answered.  
"We represent someone who can help you and Princess Ariel." Jetsam responded.  
"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Flotsam finished.  
"Who?"  
"There's a creature named Ursula who has great powers."  
"Is it true?"  
"Yes... If you come with us, we can let us introduce you to her."

Lena then thought for a moment. If these creatures say that this Ursula can help them, then their dreams can come true. However, if Ariel doesn't want that, then they may be in trouble.

"Have you spoke with Ariel about this?"  
"We haven't, but if you want, you can talk to her for us." Flotsam answered.  
"She doesn't want to speak to me."  
"Then, we'll see if we can help her out too." Jetsam responded.  
"I will not answer until she answers."  
"Very well."

As the three swam towards the cave where Ariel cried at, Flotsam and Jetsam entered in the cave. Vinc noticed Lena and swam towards her quietly.

"I'm sorry, Lena for what happened earlier today."  
"I know that."  
"Well, how about we go home and forget all about that prince?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Well, your father wants you to think about what you've done."  
"What I've done? I only saved a prince's life. Is it wrong for me to do so?"  
"Well, I don't know, Lena. I just don't want you to get hurt or in trouble. That's my job."  
"Well, I won't go. I got to see my prince again."  
"But Lena-"  
"You can't stop me. I'm going to meet a certain creature that will help me do so."

With those words, her and Ariel started to swim away. Vinc started to follow behind them and noticed that Sebastian stood there shocked.

"What's wrong?"  
"They're going to see Ursula!"  
"Who?"  
"The monstrous sea witch who use her dark magic to attack the kingdom."

Vinc stood there shocked. Lena was about to meet a sea witch that was dangerous?! Why hadn't she inform him about it? If this Ursula was anything like Cassandra, then they are all done for.

"What's worse, Ariel is going with her to see this witch as well."  
"What'll happen to them if they went to see her?"  
"I don't know, but we need to stop them before it's too late. Come on!"

Just like that, the three creatures swam behind in pursuit of the two princesses. Unknown to the two, the two evil witch's plan were about to be revealed.


	8. The Deal

Chapter 8

As the two princesses swam with the eels, Lena couldn't help but second guess herself with this decision. Though she knew nothing about this Ursula, Lena was starting to feel a bit scared. Ariel, who was swimming alongside her, noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ariel asked.  
"What?" Lena responded with a lie, "No."  
"You don't have to lie to me, you know."

Lena took a deep breath and told her that she was worried about meeting this witch. Though Ariel knew a bit about her past before, it didn't seem to worry her a bit. However, she knew that the exile Ursula remained in brought chills all around every single mer-people.

"Don't worry," Ariel assured as she held on to her hand, "I won't let anything hurt you."  
"Thank you."  
"We're almost there," the eels called out towards them.

As the two looked in front of their direction, there laid in front of them an underwater graveyard. Though the two eels seemed comfortable of entering the lair, it seemed like someone would second guess their decision. With a deep breath, the two mermaids started to swim towards the eels and followed them inside. Inside the lair laid a whole row of disgusting creatures stuck on the sea level ground. The faces, filled with horror, seemed like they were warning them to leave. As they were close to the end of the tunnel, a familiar strand captured Lena's tail suddenly.

"Lena!"  
"Help me, Ariel!"  
"I got you. Hold on!"

As Ariel helped her pull the strand off her, magic started to appear at the end of the tunnel. Not knowing what that was, the mermaids started to go towards the light and see what it was. From what it was in their eyes, the magic was created by a mysterious mermaid. Failed to recognize her name. Lena swam towards her to see if she was called to come see Ursula also.

"Oh, my. Two young mermaids here in Ursula's lair." Cassandra replied. "What brings you two here in her domain?"  
"We're here to see Ursula." Ariel responded.  
"Really? Whatever for?"  
"For their love for humans, Cassandra," another responded.

As the two turned around, the one called Ursula was entering the area. Through Lena's eyes, she was a monstrous creature with eight tentacles swarming around her body. Even though Lena had never met any other creature like her, she then recognized Cassandra's name.

"Wait. You're Cassandra? The banished sea witch of Mermania?"  
"Oh, someone has heard of me. Well, it's so wonderful to see you here, my dear."  
"Why are you here?" she asked with fear in her tone.  
"Why, to learn to become a better mermaid, my dear. Ever since my banishment, I went to look for some creature to teach me to help others. With Ursula by my side, she was able to teach me the right ways and my life changed for good."

Though Lena was a bit skeptical about it, Ursula swam towards her mirror to put make-up on.

"From what I understood from my loyal servants, you have a thing with a human. A prince fellow to be exact, yes?"

Ariel and Lena nodded lightly.

"Well, the only solution is quite simple: if you would like to see your human again, you need to become human."  
"But how can you do that?"  
"We have our ways to help poor unfortunate souls like yourselves to ensure that your dreams would come true."

While she spoke to Ariel and Lena, Cassandra started to prepare the spell to transform them into humans. Meanwhile, Vinc, Flounder, and Sebastian had just made it towards the entrance of the cave. Though frightened by the creatures stuck on the sea level ground, they pursued to move forward.

"Oh dear," Vinc quietly stated, "what's going to happen to Lena? I'll be in big trouble if she gets hurt."  
"If she get's hurt, what about Ariel?" Sebastian inquired, "I'll be a crab cake to the king if something bad happens to his daughter."  
"We'll never know until we see it for ourselves, guys." Flounder replied shakily.

As they reached their destination, the three sea creatures turned towards the two witches and mermaids as they continued their conversation.

"There will be a price if you decide to take this potion," Cassandra replied.  
"Price?" Lena asked with such a concerned look in her eyes.  
"Well, you can't have something for nothing, you know."  
"But we don't have any-" Ariel started, but was caught off by Ursula's leg  
"Don't worry about that, dear," Ursula assured, "it's a simple trade that you won't ever forget. In exchange of this potion, a voice needs to be paid as well as a special surprise."

The two looked confused at this price, not knowing what that meant for them.

"Surprise?"  
"You will see when it happens." Cassandra respond with a mischievous smile on her face.

As she prepared to hand them one of the potions, Lena and Ariel looked at each other carefully. Though one doesn't know if this was a good idea, they knew that they did want to meet their princes once again.

"We'll make you two potions that will turn you into humans for three days."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but here's the catch," Ursula cautioned, "you must receive a kiss from the prince you love on the lips before the third day."  
"Okay," Lena replied, "we'll do it."  
"Excellent!"

While she reached for the potion bottle, Cassandra moved it away for a moment.

"But, before you can accept it, we need you two to sign this contract."  
"Contract?"  
"To ensure that you agree to the deal without question."

Within a few seconds, Lena started to grab a quill pen when all of a sudden, Vinc swooped in and held on to the pen in his mouth.

"Vinc, what are you doing?"  
"Making sure that you don't do this." he responded with the pen in his mouth.  
"Oh come on, you never let me have any fun."  
"It's because I know this is a bad idea."  
"You big meanie, Vinc. Now, give me the pen."  
"No."

Suddenly, as he tried to run away, the two eels came and blocked his path.

"Don't you trust me enough, Vinc?" Lena asked as she came close to him, "I want this so bad I can be with my true love."  
"Yes, but would you like to lose your voice for one love?"  
"I would prefer to lose my own voice than to lose the chance to love again!"  
"But... would it be worth it... when you have that chance?"  
"Yes, now hand me the quill or we aren't friends anymore!"

From hatred words coming from her lips, Vinc was shocked and appalled by the statement. Though he knew she wouldn't mean it personally, Vinc sadly released the quill towards the ground and swam away from the party. Cassandra and Ursula noticed this new change and smiled silently. They knew that this plan was starting to unfold within their view. As soon as Lena grabs the quill, she started to sign without thinking. Ariel, as she noticed a tear in her eye, followed her example and did the exact same thing. As the contracts were signed, the two started to grab the potions and started to drink. When they finally swallowed it whole, something started to change for the two. Both of their bodies started to absorb light within them and was hurting them. Sebastian and Flounder noticed them in such pain and realized that their tails were broken into two human legs. With the magic ending, they both started to sink towards the ground. With such hesitation, both Flounder and Sebastian saved them at the nick of time and helped them towards shore.

"Enjoy your time, dearies!" Cassandra called out.  
"Remember: if you do not have your kiss at the third day, you two will belong to us!" Ursula reminded.

When they were out of sight, Cassandra held the two bottles the princesses dropped and handed them to Ursula.

"Here you go, deary." she mentioned, "One with a voice and another with a surprise."  
"What is the surprise, pray tell?" Ursula inquired.  
"Oh, don't worry, dear. They'll know soon enough."


	9. Mermaids meet the Princes

When the two reached towards land, Ariel was the first to awaken. Not knowing what happened, she tried to get up, but realized that there were legs in front of her. With such smile on her face, she attempted to wiggle her toes and it responded to her command.

"Wha-what happened?" A voice replied.

Ariel, who turned around, noticed that Lena looked exactly like Ariel, but with blond hair. When Lena turned aside, she noticed Ariel and started to back away.

"Who... who are you?"

Ariel tried to explain, but no voice would appear out of her mouth. She then realized something: the potions they drank were also things taken in return. For her, it would be her beautiful voice. But for Lena, it was her memory. Both Flounder and Sebastian noticed this revelation, but didn't know what to say about this. As she tried to explain, a familiar bird flew above them with a smile on their faces.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!"  
"Who are you?" Lena asked.  
"Right, right. You're playing with me, aren't ya?"  
"Why would I be playing with you? I'm simply telling you what I think."  
"Okay, whatever you say."

He then sat on the rocks near the two and observed them in detail.

"Say: there's something different between you two."

While he thought carefully, Lena tries her best to get up, but felt a bit wobbly. Ariel, who agreed with her example, followed her lead and started to stand. Scuttle noticed the two with human legs and asked Sebastian and Flounder what happened. While the two stood firmly, both failed to stay that long and fell to the water.

"Just look at them!" Sebastian pointed out, "On legs. On human legs!"

With such shocked news, he completely snapped with fear.

"My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would their father say? I'll tell you what their fathers say, they'd say they'll gonna kill themselves a crab, that's what their father'd say! I'm gonna march me self straight home right now-"

As soon as Ariel heard him mentioning about telling their dad about this results, she grabbed him from the water and towards her to stop him. While she does that, Lena, ignoring this matter, tries to walk towards the ocean to look out there while Sebastian continued.

"Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be..."

Sebastian stopped his words and noticed how sad Ariel was, then turned to see Lena glancing towards the ocean calmly. As if she could remember, her eyes started to tear things up lightly.

"...just be miserable for the rest of your lives. All right, all right. I'll try to help you two find your princes."

Ariel, smiling from cheek to cheek, kissed him on the side and placed the crustaceous creature on the ground lightly. Lena, who felt a hand touch on the side, saw the smile on Ariel's face and agreed to help.

"Well, if we're going to find these... princes... how do we know where to look for them?" Lena asked.  
"Leave that to me!" Scuttle volunteered as he prepared to fly towards the sky.  
"I don't think so, you need to help them get dressed like a human. Flounder," Sebastian replied, "try to find Vinc. He may be able to help out as well."  
"I'll try." he obeyed as he swam into the ocean.  
"I'll stay here with you two until that bird provides a decent outfit for you two."

Meanwhile, the two princes were walking on the same beach near the two princesses. Suddenly, Max, Prince Eric's dog, smelled something familiar. With such glee, he ran towards the scent as the two noticed him running.

"Eric! Your dog's seems to have found something!"  
"But what could it be?"  
"Well, let's find out!"

While the two ran, Max had just found the two princesses who was using a nearby ripped sails as clothing. Try as they might, Max found them and chase towards the two. Ariel hid behind the rock , but unfortunately, Lena tripped and fell towards the sand. As Max started to lick her nonstop, a voice can be heard from a distance. Ariel, who recognized the voice, started to smile. Lena, however, as she got up, recognized the sound also, but wasn't sure where she heard it before.

"There you are, Max!" Stephan stated in relief.  
"What's gotten into you, fella?" Eric asked as he started to look up.

He then recognize the two girls with ripped sails on. Ariel, eager to get attention, started to fix her hair. Lena, on the other hand, couldn't help but hide from the two.

"Are you two alright?" Stephan asked.  
"I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you two." Eric apologized as he pet his pup. "He's harmless, really."

When Eric glanced towards the two was just gladly happy to see him again. Lena, who was shy to see them, noticed how Ariel and Eric connected.

"You seem familiar somehow." Stephan mentioned curiously to Lena, "Have we met before?"  
"I don't think so." Lena replied.

However, when Lena responded that way, Ariel grabbed her shoulder and happily nod her head towards Eric.

"We have met?" Lena asked quietly.  
"I knew it!" Eric replied happily as he held her hands, "You were the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Sadly, Ariel stopped for a moment and didn't respond. Lena, knowing what was going on, played along for a moment to help her out.

"Her name is Ariel and I'm Lena."  
"Nice to meet you two." Stephan greeted.  
"But why couldn't she say that to me?" Eric asked.

Ariel tried her best to show Eric that her voice was gone. When he realized this, his smile started to disappear. Stephan then thought of something since they were the only ones here on the island.

"Eric, may I speak with you?"  
"Sure Stephan. What is it?"

As the two walked away for a moment, Lena pulled Ariel aside to talk.

"Look, I may not remember everything I was back then, but I want to help you. Will you let me help you?"

Ariel just glanced at her confused as Lena continued.

"You like Eric, right?"

She nodded lightly.

"Then, I'll make sure you and him go well together."

Ariel smiled lightly and used her moment to gesture her hands without them seeing. Without knowing what she was trying to stay, the two mermaids noticed the two princes coming over. Stephan then told the two princesses what they discussed and it seemed like they want to help the two princesses with their conditions. For a moment, the two agreed and started to walk towards the princes. Ariel tried to walk towards them, but started to slip. As quick as a flash, Eric grabbed a hold of her and tried to help her walk. Lena, on the other hand, tried to walk on her own, but started to fall towards the ground. Stephan tried to grab her hand, but she was trying her best to move on her own. From then on, they made it towards the castle.


	10. Dancing in the Stars

When the two finally reached Eric's castle, Ariel stood in such awe as the castle. Never in her life has she seen something that big before apart from Atlantica. As they entered inside the castle, the entrance hall was spectacular. It was as if she was surrounded by the coral reef as it blooms anew in the sea.

"Wow." Lena replied, "this place is amazing."

"I know what you mean." Stephan added. "the castle was made special to the late king. He wanted to show a spectacular view of the castle based on the seas above."

"The seas above?"

"Yes. They say Eric's father dreamt of flying the skies above and dancing in the stars beyond. So much so, it was to replicate the same description as what the king dreamt."

"Wow."

Ariel, who listened to the conversation, even understood the meaning of the late king. It was as if he swam above the waters and seen the view from below. However, without thinking, her foot started to slip on to the floor.

"Are you alright there?" Eric asked as he grabbed her waist.

Ariel simply nodded as she blushed lightly.

The princes then continued to lead the princesses towards their room. When they entered inside, both Lena and Ariel noticed how the bed was comfortable to rest upon and the tub was like a seashell. Ariel then noticed a patio which lead towards the sea. With much strength she could handle on her own, Ariel walked towards the window. As Lena thanked the princes for letting them rest for the night, Ariel was surprised to see the view. It was exquisitely beautiful to look upon as the sun started to set.

 _'One day done.'_ she thought to herself. _'Then we have two days to go.'_

"Ariel, was it?" Lena called out, "What do you suppose we should do?"

Ariel then turned aside, not knowing what to do in the meantime. However, their moment was suddenly interrupted when the door was knocked and opened. From their point of view, it was a young lady with towels ready.

"Hello dearies." the maid greeted.

"Hello." Lena greeted back. "Who are you?"

"I will be your personal maid, Eric's orders. My name is Carlotta."

"Please to meet you, Carlotta. This here is Ariel."

"Hello there dearie."

Ariel blushed lightly as she waved.

"What about you, dearie?"

"Me, ma'am?"

"Well yes. Surely, you must have a name for yourself."

Thinking about this carefully, she couldn't even think about what her name really was.

"I... I don't remember."

"Well, if you like, I can call you mistress, if that's alright."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to bathe you two."

"Bathe?"

"Yes. You have been requested to dine with the young masters tonight."

"Oh...Okay."

As Carlotta led both of them to wash, Lena and Carlotta had became close friends for a while. At the same time, Ariel was enjoying the tub so much she intended to play more than wash. Several hours passed, the three familiar people were discussing the two mysterious guests and their quest to find the girl who saved their life.

 *** STEPHAN'S POV ***

After telling Grigsby the coincidence of the girls at the dining hall, he didn't believe it for a moment. Eric and I knew that they may have been the ones who saved our lives.

"Oh Eric, be reasonable." Grigsby scoffed in disbelief, "Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean - and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -"

"I'm telling you, Grigs, they're real!" Eric interrupted, "We're going to find these girls and then, we'll marry them."

"Do you believe this, young sire?" he then asked me.

I thought about choosing my words carefully to Grigsby.

"Even if what we say isn't true, those girls saved our lives. We owe our lives to them."

Before he could utter another word, we heard Carlotta coming from the entrance hall. She was ushering the two to enter inside. When they appeared in front of us, we were both in shock. They were beautiful in our eyes.

 *** Reader's POV ***

As Lena and Ariel walked graciously to the dining hall, Eric and Stephan were astonished by their appearance. It's as if their life intertwined with each others.

"Isn't she breathtaking?" Grigsby mentioned to Eric.

"You both look wonderful."

"Thank you, Prince Eric."

Ariel nodded in agreement as her eyes couldn't take away his. While Grigsby led the two young ladies towards the table, Ariel was surprised with a certain utensil. As soon as she grabbed hold of it, she started to brush it with her hair. It took not only a few seconds as Eric, Stephan, Grigsby, and Lena glanced at her fork brushing. With a sad embarrassed expression on her face, she placed the fork down. Lena, recalled that particular moment, started to look for something which can help her remember. Just in that exact moment, Grigsby was puffing out a smoke from his pipe.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she pointed towards the pipe, "May I?"  
"Yes, of course. It is a rather fine..."

Without finishing his sentence, Lena blew so hard on the pipe, causing the smoke to cover his entire body. Everyone in the area started to chuckle, even Stephan.

"Sorry Grigsby," apologized Eric as he tried his best to calm down.  
"Why, that has been the first time I've seen you two smile in weeks." Carlotta stated.  
"Yes, very amusing." Grigsby stated as he wiped his face. "Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?"  
"Ooh, you're going to love it! Chef's been making his specialty: stuffed crab!"

Hearing the word 'crab' made Ariel realize something. Where was Sebastian?! Just as if fate responded to her wishes, the noise in the kitchen began to grow.

"I think I better go see what Louis is up to." Carlotta replied with such concernment.

While walking away, Eric and Stephan started to make a discussion, but their mind was elsewhere. As Ariel blushingly stared into Eric's, Lena seemed to pay attention to the lovebirds in general. As Carlotta starts plating the meal for the evening, Grigsby started to concoct an idea.

"You know what, Eric? Perhaps you two can show these ladies some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"  
"Hmm. What was that?"  
"Eric, you can't spend your all your time and your cousin's moping about, you need to get out."

While Grigsby continued to bicker more and more, Ariel seem to notice a certain crustacean creature surrounded by lettuce. As he ushered her to not make a notion, Ariel quickly opened her lid quietly as he ran towards the other side of the table. As he was almost there, Stephan watched the entire situation and only seemed to chuckle. Lena, however, looked at his direction, only to realize the crab they left at the beach was running on the table in front of humans. She finally closed the lid

"Well - whaddaya say? Would you and your friend like to join me and Stephan on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Eric asked Lena.

Not knowing what to say, she turned towards Ariel who was nodding with such happiness. Knowing this may be her only chance to chase her dreams, it would be worth it.

"Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off of my plate."

In an ironic moment, he placed his fork right where the crustacean was meant to be but the creature wasn't there. Both Lena and Stephan laughed about the irony, but failed to mentioned the situation from both Grigsby and Eric. Ariel couldn't explain either due to her voice not being available for the moment. As dinner soon came to a close, the two returned towards their room for the night, pondering of the day they had endured so far. While Sebastian tried his best to relax after the incident in the kitchen, Ariel tried her best to tell Lena all that she knew, but nothing rang a bell for her. The memories of Lena were wiped clean from the spell. While she cried with such empathy, two strange creatures flew from above.

"Do not cry, princess of the sea." one sympathized, "we know about your worries and your struggle."  
"Wait. Who are you?" Lena asked.  
"Don't be scared of us." the other assured, "we're creatures from the air above."  
"The air above?"  
"Why yes. We see things from the earth below and reside along with the humans here. My name is Jay and this here is Blu."  
"Nice to meet you. This here is Ariel and I'm-"  
"Lena. We know about you."  
"How?"  
"Your friend from the world below: Vinc, was it?"

The name started to shine upon Ariel's face. She started to nod happily and tried to summarize Vinc with her body movements. However, it still resulted with the same matter.

"Don't worry, princess of the sea." Jay replied, "I'm sure her memories will return soon."  
"But if you like, we can help you two have your happily ever after come true."  
"Our happily ever after? What are you talking about?"  
"That'll be for another time, dearie," Blu suggested, "Right now, we must depart. I'm sure Sebastian can help you two with a plan."  
"And why should we trust you?"  
"If you didn't trust us, then this princess of the sea may end up losing all hope and never be human again and never regain their memories." Jay responded.

He paused for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"We hope to see you soon, princess of the sea."

At that moment, the two flew into the night sky, dancing the night away. Ariel, who was watching them fly, noticed Eric playing with Max. Stephan also was there, but he was relaxing on the side, watching them play. When Eric noticed her from below, he waved at her with a smile. Blushed at the embarrassment, she waved and returned back in her room. With the fork she used at the dinner service, she started to brush her hair with it. Sebastian then continued to plan an idea for the tour. Sadly, the plan was soon forgotten as the two fell right to sleep.


	11. Date Gone Wrong

The following day, the princes and princesses went all day throughout the kingdom enjoying the land Eric had resided under. While Stephan knew the joys the princesses are having, he and his cousins knew they plan on making things more enjoyable to their new guests. As they reached the downtown area, Eric and Stephan decided to split up, by showing each of them the time of their lives. While Ariel went with Eric, Lena didn't have a single clue what to do with Stephan.

"Would you care to walk with me?" he asked while holding out his hand.

While Lena didn't understand as to why, she reached her hand towards his. With that being said, they began to walk towards main street where a beautiful fountain sprang in the center. Enjoying the view, Prince Stephan wanted to talk with her, but couldn't noticed how elegant Lena was in the light. Ever since she has regained her strength in walking, he seem to pay attention to her beauty more than ever. As the two of them sat down for a moment, the two little birds followed alongside them.

"It seems like Princess Lena is going to love this Prince, Blu."  
"Do you expect that, Jay?"  
"Of course. Look."

At the exact moment, a small flower girl came across their path selling beautiful and exotic flowers.

"Would you care for a flower, miss?" the little girl asked with such kindness.  
"I would, but I have no money to give you."

The little girl smile disappeared as she started to walk away from the fountain. While Prince Stephan couldn't stand to see a simple little girl saddened by not buying a flower.

"Little one. Allow me." Stephan obliged as he handed her a gold coin for a beautiful white gardenia.

When the girl thanked him for his donation, she left the Stephan placed the white gardenia in her hair.

"There we go."  
"Why are you giving me a flower, Prince Stephan?"  
"Please, call me Stephan. No need to be formal with me."  
"Ok. Why, Stephan?"  
"It looked beautiful for you to have one. From what I have discovered in my family's library, they are meant to represent purity and sweetness."  
"So, you think I'm sweet?"  
"Yes."  
"You simply say that to all the maidens."  
"If I did, then you wouldn't see me here."

For the first time in her memorial life, she felt like her heart was bursting in bloom as he held his and her hand together. Sadly, their moment came to an end when a soldier came towards the lovers.

"Letter for you, sir." he commanded as he handed the parchment and left.

Stephan read the letter carefully, realizing his parents want him home for an arranged marriage. As he looked at Lena, she was a bit concerned.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"It's a letter from my family. They want me to leave immediately."  
"But why?"  
"It's an arranged marriage meeting. They prefer me to marry a princess I know very little about."  
"Then, couldn't you say no to them?"  
"How can I? They're my parents. They do what is best for me."  
"Best for you or for them?"

Before he could state his answer, Eric and Ariel were close by. He then explained about what has happened and Eric agreed. Time passed on, the two princes and princesses were setting sail towards the kingdom of Stephan. While Ariel was delighted to feel the ocean breeze again, Lena was having a hard time to keep herself balanced on the rocking boat. As she was about to slip on the boat, Stephan grabbed hold of her gently as he lift her up on her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes thank you." she thanked with a slight blush.

Ariel, who was watching them from a distance, started to feel a bit jealous about how much progress she has been having with the use of her voice. She then thought of how her feelings were hurting due to her inability to speak. Her thoughts then suddenly vanished as she noticed the clear skies from above. The birds who flew within the clear skies were harmonizing the breeze and clouds above. Continuing to watch the skies, she then thought of her family. While it had been some time since their deal, Ariel wondered if her father is still mad at her. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sailors running to and fro to work.

"Make sure the boat is secure, captain." Eric called from the distance.  
"Yes, your highness."

Eric, working hard to the bone, was making sure the boat was intact. Ariel walked towards him, watching his every move. She seemed very intrigued with him working, Ariel was curious as to how the boat worked.

"Do you want to help?" Eric asked.

Ariel nodded as she grabbed hold of the rope. Pulling as hard as she could, the princess tried to make sure the rope was secured tight. However, the rope was still too strong for her to pull she started to get bruises on her hands. Eric saw what had happened and grabbed hold of her hands and the rope.

"Let's do this together."

With one move, they pulled the rope and made sure the rope was tightened. When the ropes were secured, Eric moved his hands above hers and twisted the rope on a peg. Ariel smiled as the two began to bond over work. Blu and Jay were enjoying this momentous occasion as the princess and prince were working in harmony. The nighttime had passed, the sailors started to dance the night away. Both Lena and Ariel glanced towards the two princes, enjoying the night away. Unfortunately, Flounder and Vinc, who followed them since their sail from Eric's kingdom, tried their best to see the romance between the two lovers. Scuttle, who stood on top of the sails, realized the princes haven't been able to get to through them.

"Anything yet?" Flounder asked as Scuttle went towards the step.  
"No. They only have a day left and they haven't been puckered once." Scuttle answered  
"Then it is best for us to let them realize this is a waste of time."  
"Nonsense." Scuttle denied, "I think it's time I give them a little vocal, romantic stimulation."

Just as he was about to reach towards the top deck, Sebastian stopped him dead in his tracks.

"We need to create the mood in order for them to fall in love."  
"Then what do you suggest we do?"  
"Just follow my lead and we'll do the perfect memorable time of your life."

Minutes passed, Scuttle started to fly towards Lena, grabbing hold of her favorite flower. Shocked at this matter, she ran towards Scuttle as he tried his best to reach towards Stephan. In the meantime, Sebastian went towards Max to try to lead Eric towards Ariel. Stephan saw Scuttle grabbing hold of her flower and went towards him from the mast. Eric, however, watched Ariel leaving the party and followed behind. As the plan was close in action, two certain creatures were watching the scene, making sure the plan wouldn't backfire. Jetsom watched Lena as she was lead towards Stephan while Flotsam was watching Ariel, who walked to see the moon rise from the sea. Both moments became so gorgeous that the two were about to come for a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, the boat started to rock so much the boat started to push both Eric and Ariel overboard. The two tried their best to swim and into the deck, but they couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly, the life preserver was thrown and lifted both of them towards the top deck. Both Flotsam and Jetsom rejoiced as they both swam back towards the water, never expecting another chance again.

** In fairness, I went to research information about flower representation for Princess Lena and it does ring true according to the internet. Also, sorry if you got confused over the scenario in the end. I tried to do a point of view within a story and backfired.**


	12. Backstab Transformation

When the two came back to tell Ursula and Cassandra the updated news of the two princesses, Ursula rejoiced over the destruction they have done.

"It was a close one. Too close! The little tramps."  
"It seems like they're smarter than we thought. But not to worry," Cassandra stated, "Their love won't last much longer."  
"And how would you know that, mother?"  
"Think about it: when Prince Stephan meets this Princess Anna, he'll instantly fall for her and she will no longer have the opportunity to be with Lena for long."  
"Yes, but what about Ariel?"  
"That may seem like a stretch. But not to worry. I can obviously tell that he won't fall for her."  
"It isn't about falling in love. It's about revenge on the two kingdom!"  
"Now, now, Ursula, we cannot interfere with the deals given to the princesses. They must learn to do so on their own."

Frustrated by this matter, Ursula groaned with such hate she swam away towards her mother's potion room.

"I know that I'm right. At this rate, he'll be kissing Triton's daughter at sunset for sure."

She then looked at certain potions until she found the right one available.

"Well, it's time that I took matters under my own tentacles."

Ursula prepared the potion and used the magic spell to cast towards her seashell. Unfortunately, there was something missing from the potion in order for things to become official. She swan towards the box, which held several deals from various mermaids and mermen from the past. Two of which contained the princesses deals: one with memories and the other with the beautiful voice. Quickly as her tentacles could reach, Ursula grabbed the two deals and combined them with different locations: one within her necklace and the other in a ring.

"Those brats will be ours and we'll make them writhe. I'll see them wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

Chuckling so manically, the spell started to take effect. Where Ursula started to transform from a fat sea witch into a thin beautiful princess. Hours have passed, Prince Eric stood on the deck, playing the beautiful music on his flute as much as he can recall on his head. Sighing for the girl of his dream, Stephan came nearby to talk to him.

"Eric."  
"Sorry, Stephan. Did I disturb you?"  
"No not at all. I was wanting to talk to you about something."

He sat beside Eric, making sure he wanted to talk to him alone.

"We've known each other since we were introduced by our two families, right? We'd promised each other that no matter what: we would find happiness one day with the girl of our dreams."  
"I remember, but what does that have to do with-"  
"And tonight, it got me thinking: we should stop looking for that mysterious girls who rescued us."  
"What?! Why"  
"Hear me out on this: I thought about this carefully and I asked Grigsby about it. He mentioned to me: 'far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes.' Now, does it mean that we forget about her? No, but what we do need to focus is right now: in the present."

Eric thought for a moment as he heard his dog barking. He looked to the side and noticed Ariel playing with Max. With Eric giving a smile in his face, he sighed for a moment and glanced at the flute.

"Maybe you're right. When we get to the dock, I'll tell her how I feel."  
"And I'll do the same with Lena when I meet with my parents tomorrow."

The two hugged it out as Stephan walked away for the night. The two birds, Blu and Jay, heard the news and flew to Scuttle to tell them all about it. Eric, on the other hand, grabbed hold of the flute and threw it overboard. Knowing that his mind was set, he walked towards the deck to rest for the night. Unfortunately, he heard a soothing beautiful sound from the water. Knowing that familiar sound, Eric followed towards the edge, seeing a young woman on a boat. He glared at the sight since the area was covered with such thick fog. The song which was sung was getting closer, the spell which was cast started to take effect towards Eric's mind.

'Gotcha,' the person thought as the figure watched Eric being controlled by the magic and holding a box in his possession.

Meanwhile, in Stephan's kingdom, a princess stands out towards the sea, waiting for this Prince Stephan to return. A knock was heard from the room.

"Come in."

When the door was opened, a young man with a different suit color came with a bow.

"You need to rest for tomorrow."  
"I know I do, Max, but I just can't."  
"Is it because of your father?"  
"He's doing for what's best for the kingdom."  
"Best for the kingdom or for you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Anna, please. You and I both know we are meant to be together."  
"Yes, I know. It's just...I need to do this for the sake of the kingdom being at war with each other."  
"And using you to ensure the safety for all? That's...that's just not fair."  
"I know, Max. I...I just wish I could do something about it."  
"Well, I hope he could understand that it would mean nothing if he knew how you and I felt."  
"Me too."  
"Now, I must go. Good night, Anna."  
"Good night, Max."

Knowing that this Stephan she heard about would The following morning, as the crew was about to come towards the harbor, Scuttle flew towards the window where the two girls and Sebastian slept.

"Ariel! Lena! Wake up! I just heard the news! Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"  
"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian asked with a yawn.  
"Right - as if you guys didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the two princes getting themselves hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married!"

Hearing the term 'married' surprised the two from their slumber.

"You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you two good luck. I'll catch you both later, I wouldn't miss it!"

When he flew away, Lena tried her best to ponder what had happened. However, Ariel, who was just getting up, understood the concept of what Scuttle was saying. She rose up as best as she could and hugged Lena and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. With as much speed she had with her legs, she got herself ready and ran towards Eric.

"Well, aren't you going to follow her?"  
"Don't you think something's off, Sebastian?"  
"What do you mean, girl?"  
"Think about it: the entire town hears about marriage when it's possible that the princes are deciding to select the princess of this kingdom."

Sebastian thought for a moment and gasped in such horror.

"We have to stop Ariel before anything happens."  
"Let's go."

Sadly, it was too late for Ariel. Not long before Lena left the room, she was just coming towards the main deck, she heard Grigsby talking to Eric. When she looked by the side, she saw him standing there with another woman. Not knowing what it was all about, she looked at the side, listening to their conversation.

"Well, uh - err, Eric. I-it appears that I was mistaken." Grigsby apologized as he glanced at her, "This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear."  
"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Eric stated.

Shocked at this news, Ariel couldn't believe it at all. The prince whom she saved is going to marry a woman that isn't her.

"This afternoon. The wedding ship departs at sunset." he continued.  
"Very well, Eric - as you wish."

Depressed with such pain, Ariel fled towards the room where Lena and her rested. The woman, who turned around, saw Ariel run away as she cuddled close to the prince. With an evil grin on her face, she held on to her necklace tight, knowing that the spell is working like a charm. Meanwhile, Stephan heard about the news of Eric getting married from Grigsby and noticed that this Vanessa he was marrying wasn't the mystery maiden they met. He then discuss this matter with Grigsby as he was getting ready for the meeting with this princess his parents arranged for.

"This just doesn't add up." he replied. "Why would he think that this woman was the one? I recalled seeing a glimpse of her and she looks nothing like her."  
"Well, he is convinced that this was the woman and cannot refuse his orders."

Before he could say another word, a knock was heard at the door. When Grigsby opened the door, it was Vanessa who appeared in front of him.

"Pardon the intrusion, but may I speak with Prince Stephan for a moment? I have a question to ask him alone."  
"Of course."

Grigsby then left the room, to give the two privacy. Stephan, who was finishing up his outfit, glared at her directly.

"What is it you want, madam?"  
"I have brought a single gift for you."  
"Really?"

She brought out the ring box from her bag and handed it to him.

"This is a very special gift from my mother and was wondering if you can give this to your lover."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course. That way, she'll remember you forever."  
"Well, thank you for that."  
"Oh you're welcome."

Vanessa sang a little tune to him, causing him to forget all about Lena and Ariel for a moment. In just a few seconds, his mind was completely clean, forgetting all about the two guests they were intending to protect.

"Now," she ordered, "listen to me carefully: the princess you meet is the one who saved your life. When you see her, marry her in the same boat Eric and I will be. Understand my orders?"  
"Yes..." he spoke in a monotone voice.

She chuckled an evil laugh as she walked away from the room. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the two blue birds watching the events unfold.

"This is terrible. We have to warn them." Jay mentioned.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth, Jay." Blu added.

Just like that, the two birds flew towards the deck to find the two princesses and warn them of the drastic events which is unfolding within their presence.


	13. Wedding Crashers

Sure enough, the two princesses watched in such worry as they entered in the throne room. From Lena's point of view, Prince Stephan held some sort of box in hand. Thinking it was a ring inside, it started to become more problematic to her for some reason. Why did it bother her so much? Was it because jealously started to stir in her heart? Or was it something more? She then failed to realize her feelings until the king spoke.

"Prince Stephan, allow me to introduce to you to my only daughter, Anna."

When she turned around, the spell Stephan was under took effect as he stood there in awe.

"You? It is you."  
"Have we met before?"  
"Yes, you were the one who saved my life."  
"Wait. You're that prince who was washed by my school?"  
"Yes."

Everyone, apart from Eric and Vanessa, were shocked at this news: both of which are for different reasons. For the king and Grigsby, the prince and princess who was arranged to be married have met before at a different time. For Ariel, on the other hand, she was shocked, knowing that it was Lena and her who rescued the princes that day.

"It looks like it was meant to be." the king stated, "you and my daughter are meant to be husband and wife."

Lena, who couldn't hold her tongue any longer, stood between the two.

"The prince will not marry your daughter!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me, your highness. The Prince wants to marry the woman he loves and it's not her!"  
"Are you suggesting war between the two kingdoms?"  
"N-no! That's not what-"  
"Father," Anna interrupted, "If the prince doesn't want to marry me, then he shouldn't marry me."  
"But I must." he replied. "I'm in love with the girl who saved my life and you were the one who did."  
"See? I knew you see things my way, Prince Stephan."  
"If I may interject," Prince Eric insisted, "Would it be alright if your daughter and Prince Stephan be married this afternoon? The sooner they are married, the better, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Wait. This afternoon?!" Anna asked shockingly.  
"Yes."  
"Father, please. Don't go through with this."  
"I couldn't agree better myself." the king said, uninterested in his daughter's plea. "We shall have the wedding done this afternoon."

While everyone was dismissed, the entire kingdom started to buzz around with various amount of work. While there were some who was excited to see two princes and princesses married, there were a few who were unable to appreciate this announcement. One of which were Princess Anna and Max who were preparing for the evening's festivities.

"You're really going forward with this?!" Max shouted.  
"It wasn't my choice though, Max."  
"But we're meant to be with each other."

Just before she could state her true feelings towards Max, a knock interrupted their presence. When Max went to open the door, there stood Stephan, with a gift in his possession.

"How may I help you, your majesty?"  
"I was hoping to give this to my fiancé this gift."

When he shown Max the ring in his possession, he became so frustrated he grasped the gift from him with a glare in his eyes.

"I'll make sure she gets this before the wedding starts."  
"Thank you."

As soon as he left to prepare for the wedding, Max kept the box in his hand and excused himself to Anna for a moment. When he was all alone, angry at this decision, he opened the box, seeing the pearl ring in its perfection. With such rage, he chucked the box out the window and towards the sea. At the exact same time, the two princesses, who was unable to go to the wedding, sat on the deck to contemplate this decision. While Lena was more upset of what she did back there, Ariel was more depressed with the one she loved marrying another. Both Sebastian and Flounder felt defeated and sat on the side with her. Vinc, who saw them from a distance, knew that something was wrong. He quietly swam towards the deck to discuss the situation towards Sebastian.

"What happened?"  
"The princes have decided to marry someone else tonight."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know, Vinc. For all I know, we failed the mission."  
"But we can't give up. We still have enough time before the third sunset."  
"What else can we do, man? It's over."

With such defeat, Vinc knew he wouldn't give up. He then noticed a small black box which was flown from the top of the castle. Vinc retrieved the item and gave it to Lena. Lena, who seeing Vinc for the first time, thought for a moment as her memories started to dwindle deep inside. While she was unsure of anything, she quietly crawled towards her mammal friend to grab the box. Not knowing if he would bite, she let him come close to her to ensure its trust. As soon as she grabbed the box from Vinc, her memories started to flood for a moment, causing her mind to become painful.

"Are you alright, Lena?" Vinc asked.

She looked at Vinc, with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Vinc?" she asked.  
"Lena? Are you..."  
"I think...my memories...are being...restored."  
"But how is that possible?"

Thinking of how her memories are restoring to its original glory, she opened the ring box, revealing as a shiny beautiful pearl. Slowly, she placed the ring on to her left side to see if it fits her. Just as the ring fit perfectly on its own, all her memories flooded back to her in a blink of an eye. Everything from before started to become crystal clear.

"It's...it's back. Ha. It's finally back"

Lena started to laugh with such joy in her heart, only to be short lived by realizing the deal being too late.

"My prince is going to marry another. Even with all my memories restored, I can't stop the wedding now."  
"I'm sorry, Lena."  
"No need. It wasn't worth it."

Meanwhile, as Princess Lena was preparing for the wedding on the boat, she heard singing in the room next door. Without making a sound, she looked inside the room to see what was going on. From what she saw in her eyes, Vanessa was getting things ready for the wedding.

" _What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine~_ ," she sang most maliciously, " _Things are working out according to my ultimate design~ Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!~_ "

When the mirror was shown, she saw the most horrific sight: Vanessa was a sea creature with tentacles all over the bottom of her body. With such determination, she started to walk away to warn someone, but was stopped by Vanessa herself.

"Princess Anna," Vanessa spoke, "What a surprise to see you here. Did you need something?"  
"No..." she lied as she prepared to walk towards her room.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. Now, please excuse me I have a wedding to prepare."

Before she left, Vanessa grabbed her by the side of her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked hesitantly.  
"As a matter of fact, yes."

Just when she was about to ask her the problem, the spell started to bewitch her as well. Expecting the plan to go smoothly, she failed to realize a certain pair of birds and a seagull who saw the entire incident.

"We have to warn the girls," Jay suggested.  
"Right!" the two agreed.

With much strength, the birds flew towards Lena and Ariel to address what happened. When they finished the story, Ariel and Lena were surprised and understood clearly. Their princes were in love, but was caught under Ursula's spell.

"We have to do something." Flounder mentioned with determination.  
"But what can we do?" Vinc asked.

Ariel, who looked at the sunset, recalled the deal they had made. If they still have one night left, then she would take the initiative to do something about it. Without any hesitation, she jumped on the water to swim towards the boat. Unfortunately, she was unable to learn how to swim Ariel tried to grab something to float. Sebastian, who saw the chance, went towards some barrels and snapped at them.

"Ariel, grab on to that. Princess Lena, go after her. Vinc and Flounder, you need to swim as fast as your fins can carry you."  
"We'll do our best."  
"But what about you, Sebastian?"  
"Don't worry about me. I know someone who needs know about this and fix this fast."  
"And what about us?" Blu inquired. "We're not just going to stand around and do nothing."  
"You three will find a way to stop the wedding until Ariel and the Princess makes it."

With such determination, the creatures took initiative of the plan and went towards the wedding boat to stop the wedding before the sun sets.


	14. Too Late?

The wedding did go according to plan, however, as Max glanced at Anna, he knew something was wrong. Anna wasn't feeling regret when she walked down the aisle. She was feeling determined to marry the prince without glancing towards him at all.

"Dearly beloved." the priest replied, "We're gathered here to see two royal kingdoms uniting each other and married under the stars."

While the moment would've been beautiful, Max started to feel a bit insecure of this matter. If Anna wasn't interested in this engagement, why does she feel like she's going through with this? Suddenly, as he noticed up front, Anna was starting to turn her head towards the sunset. He turned aside, noticing the sun setting towards the ocean. Why did she care about the setting sunset? Is there something worth special to the sunlight?

"Now...do you Eric," asked the priest, "take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." he responded without hesitation.

Suddenly, Max noticed something drastically. He noticed the tone in Prince Eric when he replied back. It wasn't out of pity nor of love. It was based on nothing. Simply a drastic, empty emotion who had no care in the world. If that was the case, would Prince Stephan be the same.

"And... do you Prince Stephan take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." was the answer which left from his lips.

Max became furious. He couldn't just stand there to watch this happen. Before he had the chance to do anything, he started to hear birds coming through the skies. With one look, he noticed a seagull followed by a bunch of blue birds attacking Vanessa. Not knowing the reason as to why, he had the chance to take Anna away from here. With animals around the area started to evade the boat, he ran towards Anna to protect any creature from her. Unfortunately, Prince Stephan saw Max as a threat and blocked his path between the two.

"Stay away from my love!"  
"Your love? You say like she's your everything!"  
"She is and no one is to take her away from me again!"  
"If you truly love her, then let her go!"  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
"That would show your heart to her directly."  
"You say that so she'll leave me and go to you. I shall not have it!"

He started to wield out his sword to strike towards Max.

"Now leave or die by my blade!"  
"I do not wish to fight you, prince." he mentioned as his sword was being wielded. "But if you will not let her go, then I'll die trying."

The two fought carelessly to win for the heart for the princess. When the king saw this scenario, he stomped his feet as a child and tried to order the two to stop fighting. While some of the creatures started to strike Vanessa, the two other princesses Ariel and Lena appeared at last. While it took forever for Vinc and Flounder, Ariel and Lena knew this had to be done. As soon as the two looked at the deck, Vanessa was downed by wedding champagne, Prince Eric stood there without anyone standing near, Grigsby holding on to Max the dog for his dear life, the two princes fighting against each other with their swords, as they were close to killing each other, and the king who was standing next to his daughter, weeping bitterly.

"Oh no! My prince!" Lena stated as she ran towards the fight.

Without thinking, she grabbed Stephan by the side to stop him. Unfortunately, he pushed her to the side, injured in the process. Unsure of what to do, she started to weep bitterly as her arm was bleeding. Without being hesitant, she ran and went to the middle to block the attack. Meanwhile, Ariel, not knowing what to do, ran towards Eric as he listened to the priest nearby.

"Judging by the power invested in me..." he read while unknowing his surrounding. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Princes, you may now kiss the brides."

Eric, agreeing to the order and was preparing to kiss, but Ariel knocked him down towards the ground. Expecting him to look at her just like before, she tried her best to speak. However, every time she tried to raise her voice, nothing would come out. Tears started to roll towards her eyes as she hugged Eric lightly. At the exact same time, the two princes stop their attacks to see Lena standing in between them.

"Get out of the way, madam." Max demanded, "I want to avenge him for taking the one I love."  
"If you hurt him, you have to go through me!"  
"This is none of your concern, madam."  
"It is my concern. **He** is my concern! If you kill him, then...I'll die!"

Anna, who was mindfully listened to her concern, started to tear up a bit. Without hesitation, Prince Stephan started to lunge towards Lena. However, instead of the expected impact, she noticed Anna standing behind her with her hands out as well.

"Leave this to the gentlemen, Princess." he ordered, "This man needs to pay for what he has done."  
"No," she said with a monotone voice as if she was trying to gain conscious, "if you kill him, then kill me too."

Both prince and Max placed their swords down, holding their piece. Anna, having the magic disappear, sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Vanessa was holding her shell necklace tight as Scuttle was releasing it from her hands. As soon as Max the dog was released from Grigsby's grasp, he ran towards her and bit her. With a squeal out from her lips, the hands released as the shell flew and cracked towards the ground. The voice of Ariel started to return to its rightful owner. The two princes who had magic from Ursula started to fade out of existence. Everyone, including Vanessa glanced towards Ariel as she started to hum a tune.

"Ariel?" Eric asked as he looked at her in his eyes.  
"Yes Eric, it's me."  
"You-you can talk! You are the one!"

At that exact same moment, Vanessa started to get up from ground started to defend Eric and Stephan from each other, but the voice was completely different. She finally realized that breaking the shell meant her magic was worthless to them.

"I knew it was her the whole time."  
"But if that's the case, then that means-"

Lena nodded as Anna held on her hands.

"I'm sorry if I lied to you guys." apologized Lena.  
"Why do you need to apologize for?" Anna asked.

Before she could say anything, she felt a certain pain coming through her legs beneath. As quick as a flash, she turn, only to realize the sun had finally set for the third time. Both Ariel and Lena slid downward towards the walkway. The spell reversed the two princesses into the mermaids as they were before. Anna, knowing that this was impossible, stared at the two with such distraught. Mermaids? Real? How can this be? As the entire ship was concerned of the mermaids laying there hopeless, they felt a disturbing wind behind them.

"You're too late!" chanted what was Vanessa with a devilish grin.

A shocking twist was revealed when a bolt of lightning struck her head on. Vanessa, who stood there maniacally, was suddenly transformed as an octopus human. With much greed for power in her heart, she flopped towards Anna to capture her. With much pain in her lower body, Lena pushed Anna towards Max's side as her body was being held by Ursula. Then with much power, she flopped towards Ariel, leaving everyone speechless.

"I wish you both luck, lover boys!" she stated evilly as the three fell into the sea.

Both princes ran towards the edge of the boat, trying to see if the girls were alright. Anna, who was held on Max's side, realized Lena saved her life, but it seemed weird of how this Vanessa would go for both her and Ariel.

"Anna," the king stated in pity, "are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Father."  
"We need to return home, fast!"  
"Not without the prince's guests!"  
"They're merely mermaids, they aren't real."  
"Well, that mermaid saved my life. Like it or not, father."  
"What are you trying to say, Anna?"  
"I'm going after them!"

Without hearing for his approval, she ran towards the lifeboats to lower herself down to the ocean. However, as she was about to leave, she felt a touch on her shoulder. When she turned, there stood Max with an oar in his hand.

"You need this."  
"What are you doing, Max?" the King asked.  
"I'm helping your daughter out, sire."  
"Absolutely not! You need to get her out of there!"  
"Apologies, my liege, but I'm afraid I am unable to do that."  
"And why not?"  
"Because that young mermaid saved your daughter's life. She must go there to save hers as well."

The king tried his best to come with another excuse, but Max did have a point. If no one stood in the way, his only child would've been snatched underwater as well.

"I understand. But, I can't let her go alone."  
"We'll go with her, your majesty." two voices called from behind.

When the king turned aside, Prince Eric and Stephan was preparing for battle, but not in their wedding uniform. It was as if their royal clothing disappeared during the storm and was transformed into a simple commoner clothes.

"We lost them once before," Prince Stephan mentioned.  
"And we're not doing that again." Prince Eric added.  
"But what about my daughter? She needs to be cared for."  
"I'll go with her, my liege." Max mentioned, "I will protect her with my life."

With a simple agreement by the king, the four then went towards a small boat and rowed towards the two mermaids who remained in danger.


End file.
